Battle Royale
by pixiestickchild
Summary: I just saw Valon's past and it inspiried me. So, I shall write. Valon was raised on a sucluded island with nothing but a deck and a duel disk. He had to duel and win to survive. This is his story...
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royale

Summary: I just saw Valon's past and it inspired me. So, I shall write. Valon was raised on a secluded island with nothing but a deck and a duel disk. He had to duel and win to survive. This is his story...

Chapter 1

"AH!" the guard screamed, as he fell to the floor.

"Yeah! Get him Valon!" one of the boys shouted.

Valon looked at the guard. He kicked him and felt a satisfactory grin spread across his face. "See ya mate," he said as he ran swiftly down the hall.

He kept getting closer and closer to the exit. His sprits lifted as he came to the last corner. 'I'm gonna make it!' he thought excitedly. 'I'm finally gonna make it!'

He turned the corner only to have his face slam into the stomach of another guard.

"Not today kid!" the guard shouted and grabbed his wrist tightly.

Valon winced in pain as the guard's meaty fingers dug into his flesh. Nonetheless, he wouldnt let that silence him. "Lay off!" he shouted. He managed to wrench his hand out of the guard's grip and began running again.

He was closer then he'd ever been, when three guards ambushed him from out of nowhere.

In the end, Valon was laying in a cell. A bruise was had yet to form around his eye, and the rest of his body had suffered from various other cuts and bruises. Although, he had gotten in a few punches and kicks, leaving him to feel as though he had won the fight.

"Hey man," one of the kids said. "Better luck next time."

"Yeah," was Valon's reply. His tone indicated that he was no mood for talking, casuing the boy move right along in the his cell.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "It's here!"

Valon opened one eye. "It?" he wondered allowed.

"It" was the boss of this hellhole. Though they were children in cells they were still children. They did as all children do, they created names for things they did or didn't like. It was the boss and It also, rarely came into the actual holding cells. Whenever It did visit, it usually indicated something very good, or very, very bad. And it was hardly ever good.

It was now standing in front of Valon's cell, looking quite smug.

Valon closed the eye he had opened and smiled. "What is it bossman?" he asked, his tone not portraying any fear.

It winced. Valon was the only who had the guts, or the nerve in It's opinion, to speak to It that way. Everyone else called him sir.

Today, however, It was in a good mood. So he let it slide. Instead of the usual 'Shut up and listen!' routine, he smiled. "What would you say if I told you that you could get out of here? And you don't have to run, he added as an afterthought.

"I'd say; what's the catch?" The comment got quite a few snickers from the kids, though they were immediately silenced by the guards.

"No catch," he said reassuringly. "At least not a big one," he added, in a quieter tone.

Valon opened his eyes and sat up, feeling each bruise independently from the fight earlier. "Eh," he shrugged. "It's probably better then this hellhole. When do I leave?"

"You leave as soon as possible," and you won't be coming back, the boss added to himself. At least, not alive.

A/N: yea...it's weird my friend made me put it up... 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah this is for Marie and would be for Jimmy but he won't read it again because as he said he doesn't read anything again...

um...here you go?

Chapter 2

Next thing Valon knew, he was sitting in an office to a small building.

"Well well," the guy sitting in the chair said. "You have quite a record on you."

"Yeah so?"

"Fifteen detetention facilities in one year? Hmm...Well we're going to try something different." He opened a draw and pulled out a duel deck. "Try channeling your anger into dueling. You might find the technique quite useful for your future."

Valon raised an eyebrow and put a hand on the deck. He felt something strange inside it. Something...powerful.

The guy smiled. "You can feel it, no?"

Valon stared at the deck for a moment, then turned his gaze to the man. "So, what's this something...different you have in mind?"

The guy just smiled. The light was reflecting off his glasses in a very...manaical manor. Valon kept staring however. Since he could remember he's been around people like this and was quite used to it now.

"You're a tough kid," the man said. "You know how many kids come in here and break down?"

Valon lowered his gaze to deck again. "Look mate, I just want to know the catch. You can't just bring me here and expect me to believe I'm speacial. Now, tell me." He brought his eyes to the man again.

The man continued to smile. "You'll see. In a week we'll be sending you to a designated location. You will be given information when you arrive."

"Can't wait," Valon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Valon took his hand off the desk and turned to leave.

"Hold on, you're forgeting something."

"What?" he asked turning around.

"The deck. It's yours. You do know how to duel don't you?"

Valon smirked. "What else am I suppose to do in the rathole?"

The man smiled. "Very good, now, take the deck."

Valon took it and walked out.

"Very good. He will make an execillant contestion."


	3. Chapter 3

i don't know i think this chapter sucks. it seems unrealistic somehow...but i guess that's all right for fanfiction... 

thanks to Dragon Fan. i hope i used the information in the right way...

anyway, enjoy...

Chapter 3

One week later, Valon was on his way to where he didn't know. All he knew was that he was on a boat heading somewhere and there were other kids aborad.

"Where are we going exactly?" he had asked someone who looked like a worker.

He just grunted and walked away. Valon didn't bother asking again. He knew he wouldn't get an answer.

He and the ohter kids had full run of the ship. They had their own little space on the bottom deck with comfy couches and at least 5 Tvs with game systems of whichever. They also had a fuseball table and air hockey. Which meant they were probably going somewhere and they weren't coming back. At least alive.

Valon's been around these kinds of people before. They get your hopes up and then they drop you on your ass. That's what his stepfather did after his mother died in the fire... He thought he was insane when he told him he saw people start the fire. He thought he was even more insane when he went after them. But Valon knew he could deal with that...

It was the fact he had killed them that drove him to drop him off at that hellhole with It.

He remembered his stepfather telling him they were going to an amusement park. Valon had thought this was strange considering just the day before he said he killed 3 men and that he took care of the bodies so no one would discover them and his mother was avenged. Not to mention he had said all this as if it was no big deal. But that was back when he was trusting and had agreed willingly.

So, now he was here and not making himself to cozy like the rest of them. He knew it wouldn't last.

So he stood in a corner keeping to himself and looking at his deck. His mother had taught him to play. He hadn't really payed close attention, just enough to get through the game and perhaps win. He never did win.

Now, looking at the cards in his hand, he had a feeling he was going to need to know how to play. His life may depend on it.

He could also feel power in the deck. Unspeakable power. Dark power.

And it felt good.

"All boys! Please report to the top deck!" a loud voice said over the speaker.

Valon looked at the deck one last time and stuffed it in his pocket before walking up the stairs with the grunting, complaining boys.

well? it sucks no?


End file.
